Umbra
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Very Hard Boss (when fighting by himself) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, co-leader of the elemental spirits Threat Level Assessment Very High Appearance He appears as a black pikmin with an ebony flower but is actually made out of dark energy and is inseperable from Lumina. His eyes white and he seems to always have this ominous glow around him. He appears only in lighted areas and is perfectly invisible when it is dark out. He has several balls of dark elemental energy swirling around him. His body changes over the course of a battle. He appears to have four long tails behind him. These tails are made out of dark energy and they cannot be grabbed just like Lumina's. Powers He cannot be defeated by physical attacks and only split up by them. He is a master of the dark element and as such is versatile with all attacks. He attacks up close and personal and mixes that with ranged attacks. He is much better at the close up attacks and so he focuses at that. He grows stronger when he is with Lumina whether or not she is battling with him or is off to the side. He gets stronger in a dark area. Their powers complement each other perfectly. It is unknown but he has set himself with a battle strategy that is attacking quickly and adding up the damage. Some of his dark elemental attacks cannot be blocked by an immunity or a resistance. Weaknesses Light Resistances Ice and cold Immunities Darkness (it is impossible to actually hurt him with it as it will only heal him to an extreme amount so piercing attacks won't work) Personality He's quite a stone-cold being as he will never raise his hand to help anyone. He is hardly merciful as he acts out to kill the person who tries to kill him or Lumina. He only cares for those that he considers family (the elemental spirits). He is quite violent when he gets out of control and will be in such a way when someone attacks Lumina. He is very friendly with Lumina but will disagree with her views often leading them to a small but pointless battle between themselves. If he ever attacks then it is because that he sees the being as worthy enough for his attention. He mostly battles alone unless Lumina joins in. History He was created in the same earlier experiment as Lumina and as such is older than the other elemental spirits. They are two of a kind as such I destroyed what was in the experiment to stop anymore from being created. Umbra represents the path of darkness that one must travel in their life. All other information about him may be located in the Lumina file. Themes Entrance Theme: Full Metal Panic - Cool Running Main Theme: Full Metal Panic - Conspiracy Battle Theme: Full Metal Panic: Second Raid - Shissou Being with Lumina: Eureka Seven - Get it by your hands Battling with Lumina: Eureka Seven - Type The End Angry Battle Theme: D.N. Angel - Dark Vs. Light (Epilogue) The Decision: Full Metal Panic - Plan 1056 Trivia info here Tropes Dark Is Not Evil, Good is Not Nice, Chaotic Good, Dark Shepherd, Intrinsic Vow, Thicker Than Water (his relation with the other elementals), ... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Elemental Spirits Category:High Level Threats